warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Crystal Tear/Season 1/A True Voice
A True Voice The young blue feline sat in IceClan's border between the Elite and the Impoverished. Her gaze drifted over to the pure white she-cat, hidden in the sides of Elite. Sure, Mystique was in the Elite too, just like Moon was. Deep in the Impoverished a thin, ragged silver cat limped into sight, her bones showing under her pelt. She limped near the border, causing Mystique's fur rise on her spine. Moon padded forward, her tail touching hers. She felt as if she was electrified, sparks generating inside of her. 'Psst,' a cat hissed behind them. Mystique whipped around, tail curling protectively around Moon. The blue cat relaxed as she figured it was her sister, Celeste. 'Be careful, she's a tough cat. I heard she hurt Ashley pretty well.' Behind Celeste was Mystique's other sister, Song. They sat near the pair and spied on the silver cat. ~ 'Moon.' I turned to the white cat, sleeping soundly in the novices' den. 'Moon!' She groggily raised her head, groaning. 'What?' I love you, I thought. 'Do you want breakfast?' I asked, a smile plastered on my face. 'Why do you have this goofy smile on your face?' she half grumbled, half yawned. Because I want you so badly, I screamed internally. 'Uh, I don't know. Anyways, mouse, vole, magpie or fish?' 'Any carp?' 'Here.' I tossed her a small carp and settled down next to her. She frowned as she bit into it. 'Where are the others?' 'They're either rambling in the gardens or hunting. Come on, let's watch the sunrise later. If you want to catch it, eat quicker!' I mewed. Moon snorted. 'I never said I want to catch the sunrise. But sure.' ~ We sat next to each other, pelts touching. Mystique insisted that we have to sit here, on top of the tallest birch, which was known as the Relationship Wish Tree; whether it was about a family, a good friend, to romantic couples, they come together and wish for the best. I closed my eyes as the sun rose and hit my pelt to bright flame. This was when we make our wishes. I wish she knows I love her to death, and even beyond. I wish she knew how much I care. I wish she knew, how painful it is, to hold in the feelings... A single tear slid down my cheek. I wish she understood. I wish the Elite would understand. I wish... I wish that we could be together... A second tear slid down my cheek, and it fell onto a leaf. I... I wish that I owned the stars, sky and the universe... Because I want to give my everything for her. A third tear fell on the same leaf, and after this, tears were streaming down non-stop. 'Moon? What's going on?' she softly lapped my cheek, her voice lucid and gentle and warm and lovely and beautiful and miraculous and wonderful. 'Nothing.' I closed my eyes, hoping that she would lap my cheek once again. 'The sunlight's just too bright.' 'Oh.' she drew back, and a feeling from her drifted over to me. Disappointment? Wistful, even? I shook my head. Surely'' it was just me that's imagining it.'' As the Sun continued to climb up, I turned and leaped down, with Mystique following. What if she knew? ~ 'Group 1!' The head teacher, Amber, yowled. 'Moon! Mystique! Carmel! Madrid! Aika! Kiana!' We stepped forward and reported that we were all here. 'Group 2! Juliet! Violet! Samantha! Lindsay! Amanda! Elody!' The popular group stepped forward, smirking and gossiping, as usual. 'Group 3! Jade! Amethyst! Aqua! Sapphire! Diamond! Onyx!' The so-called pretty cats stepped forward, tall and proud. Again. 'Go over there. Today we'll have you novices fight some Impoverished cats,' Amber explained. 'Group 1! You will fight with Silverthorn and Mistywater!' a ragged silver cat- the silver she-cat we met- and a gray cat appeared, with two guards standing behind. 'In 3, 2, 1!' I charged, knocking Mistywater down to her paws as Moon shredded her ears. I glanced at Carmel, who was wrestling with Silverthorn. Soon I got Mistywater down, my claws aimed towards her throat. Her eyes were bulging and you can see her gagging inside. I clawed mercilessly, causing her to fall. 'Kiana! I'm coming!' I dashed over and bit down hard on Silverthorn's crippled leg. She yowled in agony and staggered backwards. 'Now!' Kiana yowled and pelted towards the silver cat. I pounced on her, pinning her on the hard earth as Madrid snapped at her neck. The two opponents were dead. 'Great job.' Amber for once sounded satisfied. 'You guys get an A.' I breathed out a sigh of relief and padded back, with Moon next to me. I felt my pelt start to stain with blood. 'Moon? You okay?' I asked. She moaned and collapsed under a tree. 'Moon!' I gasped. I saw a deep gash on her side, bleeding. 'NO! I won't let you die!' I wailed. I started to lap on her wound, and plastered cobwebs on it. I was lucky my mother was a healer. I smeared some marigold and horsetail on it, and heard her mumble something like 'I love you', but I shook it off and thought she was thinking about her mother. ~ Mystique... If I die, I hope you know that I love you.